


An Empire of Bones

by Muninns_Scribe



Series: The Galaxy Between Us [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muninns_Scribe/pseuds/Muninns_Scribe
Summary: The Sith and Jedi are embroiled in a bitter war over the fate of the galaxy. The Sith are gaining strength and unprecedented power at a far faster rate than ever before, and the arrival of an immeasurably powerful Sith Lord spells disaster for the dwindling Jedi forces. Unfortunately, this new Sith Lord takes a special interest in one particular Jedi Knight; a young man with a gentle, appeasing heart and no ill will towards anyone. For one reason or another, for the Sith it is a personal vendetta. As the galaxy hangs in the balance, kept secrets start to unravel, new and unexpected enemies rear their heads, and soon enough trusting anyone may be utterly impossible.And at the heart of it all? The kind Jedi Knight from a backwater planet and a heart of glass.





	An Empire of Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend, whom I've been tormenting with AU ideas after being inspired by The Last Jedi. You can blame her.

The Battle of Sarnaak waged on under clear skies, bright azure broken by splashes of scarlet blood like that of paint spilt upon a canvas, the cacophony of warfare broken only by wails of the wounded and in pain. The Sith descended on the Jedi survivors to wipe them from the planet as if they were the scourge of the earth. 

Lightsabers clashed. Bodies fell.

Amongst the fighting the unmistakable roar of the earth coaxed both sides to still. Some caught their breath, others waited in breathless anticipation. The roar got louder until the earth beneath their feet began to tremble and creak. The pull of the Force was strong— this was nothing natural. The Jedi looked about in horror; what being could _possibly_ create this? An Imperial convoy lowered itself to the quaking earth, cracks raking through the ground like battle scars. No Jedi moved. Instead, the blood chilled in their veins; for what abomination could the Sith have conjured from the depths of the Dark Side?

In breathless anticipation, they waited. The convoy opened slowly, the whir and hiss of mechanical components working together in robotic efficiency. The ramp descended slowly, clinking against the dirt with a metallic _clunk_. All was still; no one dared breath, First Order nor Jedi. The air became tense, almost crackling with suppressed energy. It constricted the air in one’s lungs, applying pressure when there should be none. And from the depths of the convoy, the characteristic sound of footsteps befell the ears of the beholders; a shadowed figure emerging from the darkness. A vermillion lightsaber sliced through the darkness as they descended upon the ramp. The cloak they wore billowed about them like a raven’s wings, hood veiling their face from view. 

The roaring gave way to a sickening crunch and the very earth they were standing on buckled. It tore apart like wet paper, crumpling under the weight of the Force. The air thrummed with electric, crackling energy as the planet itself was torn apart. Chasms formed where there was once solid earth; unlucky Sith and Jedi alike fell victim as they opened up beneath their feet and swallowed them whole. While the Sith forces looked on in utter glee, the Jedi appeared horrified as they scattered like terrified birds. The Sith descended upon the fleeing Jedi like wolves.

The Sith Lord strode across the battlefield as it collapsed to ruin beneath her power, cutting down all that stood in her way. Tall and lithe, her black cloak fanned out behind her like Death’s robe, as dark as the depths of space and flowing in the wind like spilt ink. Two gold eyes pierced the shadow of the hood, filled with spite and unbridled rage; barely restrained by her directive. 

Her eyes locked onto a disoriented Padawan as he grappled with a Sith. She recognized that boy— his flaxen hair had darkened, his eyes weren’t quite so bright with glee, but that face was as optimistic as it had been all those years ago. With a flick of her wrist, the earth broke apart between him and the Sith; so shocked was the Sith he lost his balance and forfeited his life to the chasm below. 

Trapped on a jagged spire, the Sith Lord descended upon him like a reaper. He recoiled in fear, drawing his lightsaber just fast enough to parry a sharp blow. Vermillion red kissed ice blue as the blades clashed, the force nearly wrenching the young Padawan’s lightsaber from his hands. Threads of coloured energy fissured outward with each strike, crackling in the air. With every break the young Padawan searched for an opening, and with every attempt he was met with swift counters that left him unbalanced and staggering backwards; closer and closer to the collapsing edge. One miscalculation would lead to his death. A small break between blows was all the Sith Lord needed. 

The Padawan countered her diagonal thrust with his own, putting all his weight into stopping her. He was tiring, and he was sloppy; her thrust struck the middle of his lightsaber and sent it cascading over the edge and into the chasm below. The resulting blowback left him reeling, while a sharp kick to his solar plexus sent him to the earth. His back hit the harsh rock, and he could feel the edge of the spire crumble beneath him on impact. 

He stared up at her, his eyes wide with fear, face blanched of any colour. Sweat collected on his brow and his lips moved as if desperate to plea for his life. He was staring Death in the face, and from the abyss Death stared back at him. He was no older than thirteen, scrawny and small, with the face of a young babe. Such a pity, it was, that someone so young would die so horribly. 

“Where is your master, young Padawan?” Her tone was smooth but icy, the pleasant sound of her voice curling around her words like the purr of a cat. “I know he’s here,” she said, tilting her chin up to look down at him.

His voice failed to work. Scratchy, faint sounds wormed free of his throat— but nothing more. His heart pounded in his throat, constricting his lungs until he could no longer breathe around the fear seizing his soul.

She stared at him for a moment before slicing her lightsaber through his leg; severing it at the thigh. A bloodcurdling scream wrenched free of his lungs as the blood sprayed outward, painting the earth in a beautiful shade of scarlet. “Oh,” she said, “so you can talk. I was beginning to wonder.” She pressed her foot down onto his ribcage, listening to each individual bone crack under the pressure. 

He gasped and coughed against the pain curling through his veins, though he quieted when the red blade levelled itself at his throat. It crackled with energy, as if possessed by the same frenetic energy the Sith Lord herself radiated; it seemed as if she were an unstable star. “Now, are you going to tell me? Or must I get creative?”

The young Padawan felt the energy fissure from the blade, the scarlet of the lightsaber casting a foreboding, malevolent glow over his face. “I-I don’t know! I swear!” His voice was drawn high and tight, voice breaking under stress and fear. “W-We got separated, I swear it! I don’t know where he is!”

“Such a pity,” she said, “you threw away a promising career. But some just aren’t cut out to be Jedi…” She rose her lightsaber as if to strike. She held it there, as if debating something before she lowered it, her blade sheathing itself once more. “You’re lucky,” she said, “I can feel him. Consider this a parting gift; the only mercy I shall ever show you.” 

She withdrew from him entirely, stepping towards the edge of the spire. “Oh, by the way,” she said postscript, “you might want to stay out of the fight for now.” 

She let the arch of her foot teeter back and forth as the ground crumbled to rubble beneath her before pushing off. She sailed through the air as graceful as a swan, using the Force to guide her descent. The earth trembled and shook when she landed, momentarily disrupting the chaos as both sides fought for purchase on the quickly crumbling ground. What once was a planet scarred only by the bodies of slain warriors was now scarred by rock spires splitting the planet to its very core. 

That was when she felt him. She knew it was him, could feel the way the Force warped and reacted to him; it was pure and untainted by the Dark Side. She almost laughed, for only he could keep a heart so pure. She cut through the throngs of fighting, ducking under blades and parrying those she could not avoid. Finding him was far too important to waste her time on insignificant Jedi Knights and their ill-trained Padawans. 

_Where are you? I know you’re here. I can sense you. You can’t hide from me._ She searched her feelings, listened to the whisper of the Force and the voice of her heart. She let it guide her movements, let it course through her body and sink into her marrow. It swept through her body like a river, and she felt her senses sharpen. Colours were brighter, vivid in a way that was almost dizzying. Everything was clearer, and energy surged through her blood till it nearly burned in its intensity. _I am not alone, the Force gives me strength._ Despite the haze of battle, she was able to follow her target’s Force signature; moving with more purpose than she usually allowed herself.

Finally, she found him. He was trapped on the edge of a rock spire and hemmed in by Sith. As tall as an oak and lithe as a willow, his ability to parry and counterattack had become sharper, honed by countless years of Jedi training. Regardless of the years that had passed, he still moved with the same grace, the same dexterity and speed that had made him so formidable a Jedi; it was laughable, really, to think that the other Sith had any hope of securing victory. Truly, only a Sith Lord of her own caliber could ever hope to match him.

But she didn’t need hope.

“Move aside, boys,” she said, gold eyes glittering from the darkness of her hood. “Don’t waste your time. You don’t have a hope of defeating him.” When they hesitated, she extended the lightsaber from its hilt. The thrum of energy crackled and spit, and the implicit threat was clear even before the malevolent energy fissured outward from her fingertips. Reluctantly, they fled. Dying on the blade of another Sith Lord was far less honourable when slaughtering Jedi was still an option, it seemed.

The lone Jedi stiffened, every limb stricken with tension. Her left hand reached up, fingers catching the edge of the hood and letting it fall to her shoulders with a gentle push. Thick, golden blonde curls spilled over ink-dark clothing. The reaction was immediate. His face blanched of all colour, looking for all the world that he was staring at a ghost.

“Hello, Renegade,” she said. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“ _Earthquake_ …” His voice was a strained whisper; perhaps he really was seeing a ghost. He just stared at her, as if stricken by paralysis. His blood ran cold, the chill settling into his bones and constricting his heart. He watched her face, praying that any semblance of kindness remained in her face. He found none.

A smirk twitched at her lips, “Heh… Has it been that long? You’ve…” Her eyes appraised him, examining the way the light fell upon his face, the way it cured along his cheekbones, the hope shimmering behind his eyes. “Grown.”

“So have you,” he said, the awe seeping into his voice. He had never been good at holding in his emotions; some things just never change.

“I suppose,” she said, tossing a stray curl over her shoulder, “but to think you’d become this handsome is… Unexpected.”

Colour rose to his cheeks, tinting them a lovely rose. His heart swelled, if only for a moment. “You’re more beautiful than I imagined…”

“How sweet,” she said, “do you say that to every Sith Lord you meet?”

There was earnestness in his eyes and in his words, sincerity colouring his voice. “No,” he said, “just you.”

“Hm,” she cocked her head thoughtfully, though there was mischief in her eyes. “As kind as ever…” 

There was a tense pause, the only sound being the chaos surrounding them; screams and wails of pain becoming a deafening chorus to the ears. The atmosphere changed instantly, any warmth in the air replaced by an unrelenting chill. The gold of her eyes hardened into slivers, glittering with malice. The softness, the _kindness_ of her face was replaced by thinly veiled contempt and hatred. “It’s such a pity, really. You always were a _fool_.”

The blood froze in Renegade’s veins. “W-what?” He felt dread squeeze his heart and a sickening feeling settled in his gut.

“You were always a fool,” she said, as if it were obvious, “to trust me. To trust the Jedi.” She swept her arm, guiding his gaze towards the destruction raking through the decimated planet like a violent plague. “Look at where that’s gotten you.” 

There were so many fallen, so many bodies that one may be forgiven to think it was an uprooted mass grave. Renegade’s heart pounded in his throat as he watched the remaining Jedi mercilessly slaughtered; so drowned in the pain of his brethren was he that there was barely enough time to block when she lunged at him. 

Their lightsabers met at a cross, the vermillion of her blade casting a demonic glow over her face. The emerald of his own lit his face in a far less horrific light; for she truly looked in that moment a demonic entity out for his blood. Any kindness he had expected of her had been extinguished in that moment. “Why,” she hissed, “ _why_ do you keep fighting for them? They give you nothing!” She pressed closer, their lightsabers crackling and hissing as colliding energies met. 

Scarlet energy arced off her lightsaber, forcing him to lean his head back lest it lacerate his face. “Because the Jedi want peace in the galaxy! The Sith want to destroy it!”

“The Jedi really brainwashed you well, didn’t they?” There was nothing but contempt in her voice and fury behind her eyes. The air warped around her, crackling with impassioned energy. It fissured outward and curl around him, nearly choking the air from his lungs.

The pain on Renegade’s face was palpable, and his arms started to quake with the effort of keeping their lightsabers locked. His voice broke over his words weak and strained, and it seemed as if tears might prick his eyes any moment. “Earthquake, _please_! I don’t want to fight you!”

A scoff rippled upward from her throat. “Funny. Your Padawan had more balls than you do, then. He fought honourably.” Breaking the deadlock, her back leg pivoted to the right and she whirled forward. Her lightsaber whirred enthusiastically through the air in a horizontal slice, its path only broken by a quick vertical block. Renegade had barely stopped it from bisecting him in half, one elbow raised higher than the other and trembling with the effort to keep her blade from completing its swing. Both blades crackled with excited energy, green and red arcing off the blades in a tango of power.

“W-What did you do to him?!”

A sly grin lit up her face, eyes glittering like embers and face bathed in the glow of her lightsaber. “Oh come now, Renegade, surely you can guess what a Sith Lord did to a Jedi Padawan.” A purr curled around her words, seeming delighted by the anguish and confusion etching itself into his face.

Renegade’s face turned to one of horror and conflict. It felt like everything slowed down, his erratic heartbeat pounding in his ears and the sounds of war a feeble drumming in the back of his brain. “Y-you didn’t… Earthquake, _please_ tell me you didn’t.” He was pleading, his voice so strained and drawn thin over the words it felt as though any further strain would make his voice shatter into a million pieces.

Drawing away, she swung sharply and cut diagonally across him from left to right; it, too, was swiftly blocked. She leaned in close, so close that he could feel her breath fanning over his lips. “Oh,” she said, as if recalling some minor event, “don’t worry, Renegade. I didn’t kill him. If you searched the Force you would know that,” she said, as if it should have been obvious. And perhaps it should have been. “I can’t promise one of the other Sith haven’t killed him, but he didn’t die on my blade.”

Tension faded somewhat from Renegade’s body, though his limbs still screamed and begged for him to give up. It was as if, instead of the world coming to a halt, it had sped up. Everything was moving too fast, the sounds were too loud, and each strike he parried had more and more anger behind it. “Earthquake, please, I don’t want to fight you!” One last feeble plea; one that he hoped reached her, drew her out of the wild passion that was feeding her power.

“If you don’t want to fight me, you’re on the wrong side,” she said, nearly spitting the words in his face. “If you really knew me, you would know that.”

“I do know you,” he said, voice full of conviction, “you’re strong, you’re independent, and you _care_. And _I_ care, about you. Please, come with me,” he forced the deadlock of their lightsabers to break, outstretching his hand to her. It was foolish, a part of him kept screaming, to think that the Earthquake he knew was still there. But he knew, or at least he hoped he knew, that there was still the old Earthquake somewhere beneath her pain and her rage.

“Hah!” She sneered, stalking towards him, the crackling of her lightsaber growing louder as the air warped and buckled around her. “You’re _still_ a fool. After all these years, and you still think I’ll join the Jedi? Is feeling so wrong?”

“ _No_!” Renegade stepped closer, reaching out his hand; an offer of peace she did not take. “Join _me_! Not the Jedi, just me!” His eyes were earnest, his words an honest plea. “Please, Earthquake. I beg you, come with me.” His voice trembled, the emotion breaking his voice until it warbled and cracked.

She stared at him hard for a moment, tilting her chin backward to look down at him. There was contempt and thinly veiled arrogance on her face, and her lip was turned down in a disgusted frown. Her eyes glittered like diamonds, hard and sharp and utterly unforgiving as they tore him apart under her gaze. “If you think,” she said, “that I will still join you after all these years, _then_ _you have learned nothing_.”

The look of despair on his face almost twisted Earthquake’s heart until it tore apart, his eyes wide and so anguished it was hard to look at him. In his eyes she could see his heartbreak, the way his hopes for her had shattered in that one moment. He once looked at her as if she held the entire world in her hands; as if she was a galaxy in and of herself. Now, he looked at her as if she were something he could not save. And perhaps, this time she was one soul he was condemned to fail. 

“Earthquake…” Renegade’s voice was small, like a young boy losing everything he hoped and wished to keep. “Please…”

“No,” she said, her voice ice cold and sharp, “you had your chance. You refused to take it.” 

Her lightsaber withdrew into it’s sheathe, and suddenly everything felt too quiet. It was as if the world had fallen away into nothingness; even as the war tore the remains of the planet apart. She turned, her movements stiff but forceful as she compelled her body to move. “Consider this one last parting gift,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him. “The next time we meet, I will not be so lenient.” She pulled her hood up, cloak swaying out behind her like the wings of a bird.

He watched her leave, watched her slip away from him like sand though his fingers. He wanted to go after her, he truly did. But his legs would not move. No matter how hard he tried to make his limbs obey, they objected. After a moment of fighting with his body, Renegade gave up trying to will his legs to move, letting the adrenaline slowly fade from his veins. He collapsed to the earth, lightsaber sheathed and clattering to the rocks even before his knees kissed the dirt.

“Renegade!”

He looked up and towards the sound of the voice, though the entire world was blurry and an incoherent thrumming in the back of his mind. “Cress…” Helped along by an older Jedi Knight, his Padawan limped towards him, landing unsteadily as they crossed the gap left behind by the earthquake. 

Suddenly, it as if time returned to normal, and everything snapped back at once. The sounds were no longer a nondescript drone in the back of his mind, and the world moved the way it was supposed to. It was now very clear that the Sith had withdrawn, but not without decimating the Jedi until there were but a few scant survivors left. He leapt to his feet, scrambling for his lightsaber and tucking it away. “Cress! Are you okay?!” As he looked his Padawan over, he noticed something very, very wrong. His right leg was marred by dried blood, and to Renegade’s horror, there was no longer a leg to speak of; just a bloodied stump hastily wrapped up with a strip of cloth, likely torn from his Jedi robes.

“I’m okay, Renegade,” Cress said, smiling through the pain. “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine,” Renegade said, running fingers through his hair. “I fared better than you, it seems.”

Cress gave him a sympathetic smile, shaking his head. “The Force was with me today. And it seems like it was with you, too.”

Renegade could not argue with that. “Yeah,” he agreed, “it was.” He ruffled Cress’s sandy blonde hair, relieved that Earthquake hadn’t killed him. Losing a limb was much better than becoming a sacrificial lamb for a vengeful Sith Lord. As conflicted as he was, his heart swelled in relief that that was all that had been done to his young Padawan.

“Renegade,” the older Jedi Knight said, looking him up and down, “we must retreat to Coruscant before the Sith come back.”

Renegade nodded his agreement, for what else could they do? A further insurgence of Sith would spell disaster. “I’ll help Cress, Rezzor. You help the other survivors. Then we can find a ship.”

Rezzor gently unwound Cress’ arm from his shoulder, stabilizing him as he hopped forward so that Renegade may take up the slack. “Agreed. But the Council must know about the Sith Lord that caused this,” he said, waving his arm to direct Renegade’s attention to the broken planet, the surface broken to the very core. A once stable planet had been reduced to one of unstable ground and countless earthen spires. “Whatever Sith Lord that did this is powerful, and dangerously so. They may be more of a threat than the Council thought.”

“I-I think I fought them,” Cress said, leaning heavily on Renegade for support, clutching at his Jedi robes. “She was… Powerful. And angry. And,” he looked up to Renegade, brows furrowed as he tried to piece together the information. “She wanted to find you.”

“Find you?” Rezzor looked to Renegade, seemingly both confused and skeptical. “Why would a Sith Lord want to find _you_?” He stared at Renegade long and hard, as if that itself could reveal the secrets Renegade was withholding.

“To surrender to me personally, why else?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as a short stint of laughter bubbled up from his throat. Neither Cress nor Rezzor looked amused. Rather, Cress bit his tongue as an attempt to avoid being recalcitrant towards his master; though he longed to.

Rezzor, by contrast, openly rolled his eyes. A man of few words, his steel grey eyes spoke what his tongue failed to convey.

Renegade shook his head, looking Rezzor in the eye. “We have a personal history,” he said. There was earnestness there, honestly in his eyes and on his lips.

“A personal history, hm?” Rezzor felt the words, rolled them around his mouth to see how they fit on his tongue.

“Regardless,” Renegade said, looking about them. “Getting to Coruscant first should be our primary concern. We still have wounded Jedi that need our help.”

Rezzor nodded, seeming somewhat satisfied. “Very well.” 

Yet, despite his assuring words and any further dismissal of suspicion, Renegade could read unease in his very bones as they loaded the last of the survivors onto the only transport that was space-worthy. He could see it in his eyes when he caught Rezzor glancing at him; thinly veiled judgement and skepticism colouring the dark steel of his eyes. 

But, regardless of what Rezzor may think of him, Renegade was sure that his actions spoke for themselves, should he need to defend himself from accusations. After all, there was very little he could do to sway Rezzor’s opinion of him if it was clouded by such darkened thoughts as suspicions.

 

 

 

The Jedi Temple of Coruscant was thrumming with life, resembling a hive more than it did a temple. Jedi from all over had convened to counteract the threat of the ever-strengthening Sith and their insurgencies, flocking in droves. The halls and spires were filled of Jedi, Knight and Master alike. The mysterious Sith Lord that split the planet of Sarnaak apart was the topic of choice, Jedi survivors regaling the uninformed with the tale of the surface of Sarnaak splitting to the core, of the pure strength of the Force it would need to create such desolation. 

The Council had want of Renegade’s own description of events, as it did with Cress. He was as polite and forthright as he dared be, but he felt the scrutiny of their eyes as he spoke of the Sith Lord that had a personal, vested interest in him. It wasn’t his fault, but as the time passed he felt more like he was on trial than he was merely informing his superiors. But what was there for him to do?

It was dark by the time Renegade had any time to himself. Most of the Jedi had settled in for the night, and those still away entertained themselves in silent meditation or conversed amongst themselves, showing little care nor resolve to rope Renegade into conversation more than was necessary. Before he could be confronted for more questioning or pestered by enthusiastic Padawans and Knights alike, he resolved immediately to retreat to the lake level of the temple. There, he knew that he may get some time alone. His head was buzzing with emotion and a whirlwind of thoughts he was quick to escape from, pleading with any god above that he may gain some peace of mind, for some reprieve from the torment of the day. 

The door was silent as it parted for him, and as it did he was thankful for the emptiness of the room. It was rare that it was this quiet and dull, but any adventurous or malcontent Padawans had been ushered away for the night by their masters; masters who likely knew exactly what it was that they were planning to get up to while unsupervised. As the door shut behind him, he stripped himself of his robes, wading in clothed solely in his boxers.

The water was warm, lapping at his skin and teasing the tension from his muscles. There was nothing but the sound of the lake water lapping at the sandy shore, the sound of water as it ebbed and flowed, coaxing granules of sand to follow as it receded. It gave him more piece of mind than anything else ever had, and as he sunk backward and felt the water lap at his bare skin, he could pretend that there was nothing pressing he had to be doing.

As he lay there floating on his back, he watched the way the lights above mimicked the stars, the way they glittered on the dark canvas of the ceiling. He felt the water wash over his skin, warm and calming in a way that few other comforts could match. He felt like a young Padawan again, gazing in a stupor at the brilliance of the luminescent galaxy above him. If only for a moment, he could forget where he was. He could just float amongst the pristine water, pretending just for a moment he was instead floating through space itself. 

But this time, he was staring at the illusory stars in a way he never had before. For him, the stars reminded him of loss. The loss of a young girl who held galaxies in her eyes and stars in her hair. And later, a young woman who held his heart in her hands. 

Perhaps, in a galaxy far, far away… He might save her and return the galaxies to her eyes, where they ought to be.

 

 

 

On the _Revenant,_ time seemed to still. It was as if it were a ghost ship, powered by the souls of the damned rather than those of the living. Even the whir of the engine once so deafening was merely a mechanical whisper in the background. Earthquake sat at her command chair, sprawled over it as she watched the stars pass by. She pressed her weight into her palm, knuckles pressed flat against her cheek and elbow propped up on the armrest. Her golden curls spilled over her shoulders, some strands caught between her fingers. 

Her heart felt heavy and leaden, and her lungs felt frosted over. Most days she would be admiring the stars, the way they looked like countless diamonds glittering on an ink black canvas; but the light they emitted seemed dull in comparison to all those times before— when she was still naive, when she stared in awe at the countless stars and galaxies that lay before her.

Now they reminded her far too much of the little boy from so long ago. The boy who looked at her like she had galaxies in her eyes and the stars in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far. Do not be afraid to comment/leave kudos. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
